1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly to a cantilever brake having a quick release mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cantilever brake of bicycle comprises two outwardly-angled arms protruding on both sides respectively, a cable stop on the frame to terminate a cable housing, and a straddle cable between the arms. In a braking operation, a rider may press a brake lever against a grip to pull upwards on the straddle cable, causing the brake arms to rotate up and inward thus squeezing the rim between the brake pads.
However, a number of drawbacks have been found in the conventional cantilever brake. In detail, arrangement for separating a cable stop from either brake arm is not provided. Thus, cable may be drawn into the spokes when the cable is broken. This can cause danger to a rider. Moreover, no elastic force adjuster provided two brake arms. Its adaptability is very poor. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.